


The Curious Case that is J. Daniel Atlas

by TheShippingMaster



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Journals, backstories, diary entrees, mentions OC death, merrit being an asshole, shenanigans during the year of preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingMaster/pseuds/TheShippingMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Daniel always locks his room. rated T for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case that is J. Daniel Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isn't too ooc.

It was no secret that J. Daniel Atlas was a mystery. Even the person who knew him best out of the four of them (Henley) didn’t know that much more of his past, only that he has a mum and had had a string of assistants until her. (and Rebecca, but Henley doesn’t like to talk about that.)

Jack Wilder was on the streets at 15, having run away from his foster parents. He learned and practiced the art of breaking and entering and pickpocketing. After spending sometime wandering the streets, he saw a show called “The Amazing Atlas” and in small font “and Co.” hidden at the bottom. Jack was so mesmerised with the magic that he went to the first magic shop he saw and bought a pack of cards.

Back when she was young, Henley had a natural knack for getting in trouble, something she denies to this very day (even though Merrit has to remind her that she was following blind orders to rob a bank). One time, during one of their many nights getting to know each other (with the help of their best friend, alcohol) (apart from Jack, who was still underaged), Henley confessed that she discovered her love for escaping trouble after nearly getting caught by the police when she egged her neighbours house.

“They wouldn’t give us any candy on Halloween! What were we supposed to do?” She protests every time, throwing her arms in the air.

Merrit and his brother were the Mini Mckinneys, the incredible duo- until it all went wrong. But even before then, Merrit knew he was always a better mentalist than his brother. The first show he ever did alone only intensified his cockiness that he could go solo one day.

But Daniel never shared anything personal. Whenever they gathered on the floor of the apartment, swapping stories, playing get-to-know-you games like Never Have I ever, he never gave more than necessary. The other three horsemen didn’t know his favourite colour- even though Daniel insists that he does not have one.

“Everybody has a favourite colour, Danny.” Henley would argue. “You’ve got to favour at least one colour over the others!”

He would only snort back and say nothing, swirling his beer bottle silently.

So of course, you couldn’t blame Merrit when he finds that Daniel’s room was unlocked. And, of course, you couldn’t blame him when he let his curiosity overwhelm his sense of privacy. He was the only one in the apartment, waiting for Henley to come back with alcohol, Jack with snacks, and Daniel with groceries.

He scours the damn room, checking high and low for any speck of personality that Daniel may or may not have been hiding. It was a room fit for the name Daniel Atlas, being absolutely clean and immaculate that even the duvet was pressed evenly. It was a whole new level of control freak.

Merrit was giddy with excitement.

The first place he looks in was the bookshelf by the door, noting that their showman enjoyed certain Dan Brown novels. There were sheets of their plans on his desk, neatly piled on top of the other in terms of execution date, but as Merrit flipped further, he found a small sketchbook. It didn’t take a mentalist to figure out that all these drawings of the Horsemen and inanimate objects were done by Daniel.

He whistles, raising his eyebrows. Merrit figured that being a control freak in the arts could be a good thing, considering that Daniel seemed to capture Henley’s and Jack’s smiles perfectly. As he admires the artwork, Merrit frowns at two faces he didn’t recognise, a young boy and girl. From Daniel’s individual strokes of their hair, you could somewhat tell that they had the same hair as the showman, their eyes bright in laughter. Seeing that there weren’t any photographs in his room, Merrit figured it was from memory.

After placing the sketchbook in its spot in the pile, Merrit continues to investigate the desk, pulling out empty drawers only to be disappointed. Rubbing his hands, he wonders where Daniel would ever hide something. Tapping into the mind set of someone who’s daily function revolved in being control was not as easy as Merrit hoped.

He had already gone through Daniel’s closet to no avail, finding only that Daniel really liked to wear the same brand of underwear (calvin kleins) and that his fashion sense was seriously boring.

“J. Daniel Atlas, you crafty bastard.” Merrit swore under his breath, scratching the back of his head.

Deciding that it was his last hope, Merrit checked Daniel’s bed. He had to be careful, because one wrinkle would definitely let the showman know that he was in his bedroom. So Merrit started looking under the bed, ending up more disappointed than he already was. He braced himself before lifting the pillows.

Alas, he struck gold. Merrit did a little dance as he picked up a small leather bound book. He unravelled the string that bound the book and to his surprise, it was a journal. J.Daniel Atlas had a journal.

“Oh, Danny-boy, what stories have you got for me?”

The first date was about five years ago, 14 June 2008. Merrit pauses, wondering if reading someone else’s journal was going a bit too far. But then he thought, _nah._ For someone who was a neat-freak, his handwriting was pretty messy.

_**14 June 2008**_

_Well, Annabelle quit on me today. I swear, it is so hard to find quality help here. Although, I guess a brightside is that just as Annabelle left, another assistant came around. Henley Reeves, calls herself the Great Escapist- yeah right. I told her that as long as she cooperates and looks pretty, she’s got the job._

_In other news, Jessie still hasn’t woken up. The doctors say that her condition’s improved, but I think they’re lying. She still looks frail and small, and her skin is still . . . grey? I think it’s grey. I talked to her about Ma and Pa, and about Jason. I told her how much I missed her and Jason. Ma still calls me now and again, less so since Pa left._

_Let this page be my oath that if I ever see the bastard again, I’ll destroy him._

_I guess that’s all I have to report. Until next time,_

_Daniel._

_**12 July 2008** _

_Henley is actually a pretty good magician, I’ll give her that. She showed me this trick on how to get out of handcuffs. It’s actually pretty cool, and if I do it like how she did, then it looks like the cuffs come off by magic. Henley even said she managed to do it so it could relock on someone else._

_I have to admit, Henley is the best assistant I’ve had in a while, not since Rebecca left when I told her she couldn’t come back_ again. _Henley captivates the crowd in a way the others couldn’t, plus she makes the best lasagne I’ve ever had._

_Jessie’s been getting worse. The doctors decided to cut the bullshit and be straight with us for once. Ma broke down in her room, and still had to run out, like Jessie was going to miraculously wake up to her crying. She tried to call Pa. I took her phone away from her before she had the chance. We decided that it was a good time to visit Jason’s grave. Ma even got daisies for him._

_We sat by his grave for a while, just doing nothing. Ma tried to bring up the subject of turning off Jessie’s life support, but I just glared at her. I even brought a deck of cards to his grave, and even though it is a waste of money, left it by his tombstone. He loved playing with cards._

_It’s late, so I should go._

_Daniel._

_**1 September 2008** _

_Pa showed up to the funeral. It took cousin Isla and Uncle Patrick to hold me back. The entire service for Jessie was fine, with other family joining together, but then_ he _had to show his face._

 _Ma asked me not to be angry because she asked him to come, that he_ deserved _to be at his daughter’s funeral. I had half a mind to just change my name to Daniel permanently, but Ma argued that “James is a beautiful name”. It’s_ his _name, not mine. I wanted to scream at her, and at him. But I wouldn’t do that in front of Jessie, not when she deserves peace._

_We buried her next to Jason, up on the hill. They would’ve loved the view of the sunset in the evening._

_Fuck, I have to meet with Henley tomorrow for our next show._

_Daniel._

_**31 October 2009** _

_I visited Jessie’s and Jason’s graves alone. Pa’s in jail for carrying weed, not that I expected anything less, and tried to call me. I rejected the call of course. Ma said she couldn’t come with me today._

_1 year since Jessie. 4 years since Jason and the accident._

_Fuck._

_Daniel._

Merrit stops reading when he hears the familiar click of a key sliding into the doorknob. He quickly places the journal in its general position and throws the pillows back in their spot, running around the bed and out of Daniel’s room.

He ran to his room, just to make sure that if it was the showman entering , he had a lie ready.

“Merrit? You home?”

He sighs in relief and opened his door. “Yeah, Hen, I’ll be out in a minute. I- uh, showered.”

When he re-emerges from his room, he walks up to the kitchen, where Henley was placing wine bottles into the fridge. She smiles warmly and wiggles her shoulders. “We’re going to have a party tonight!”

Merrit laughs and does a little shimmy himself. Then he pauses, unsure whether he should share his findings. He still couldn’t wrap his head around what he read, especially what he found out about Daniel’s family.

“Did you know that Daniel has a diary?”

Henley pauses and glances back at him from behind the fridge door quizzically. Setting down the beer cans and bottles (and sparkling wine for Jack), Henley leans on the closed fridge, crossing her arms.

“No.”

Merrit scratches his neck. “Well I do. His door’s open.”

Henley’s eyes widen and she leans in, whispering as if Daniel could hear them. “You went in his room?” She exclaims, her tone border lining awe and panic. Merrit grinned and nodded in the direction of Daniel’s room, daring her to join him. “Hell, what are we waiting for!”

Pushing him, Henley giggles, a cheeky smile plastered on her face. Once inside Daniel’s room, Henley left a small crack open in the door, just in case Danny did come back.

“Where is it?”

Lifting the pillow, Merrit produces the small book, holding it out for Henley. She gasps and grabs it, flipping and landing on a random page.

_**23 January 2010** _

_Today was the largest show I’ve had ever. I think it had to do with the fact that I let Henley do a small bit. The audience love her more than me at this point. Normally I wouldn’t mind, but she brought up that she wanted to go solo. I said no. We fought._

_I went to the hospital with Ma yesterday. Turns out it’s not Dementia, but Alzheimer’s, which is better I guess. I had to help her to the apartment, but she refused my help, and my proposal to stay with her. I guess she doesn’t want to feel like she needs me. She told me to tell Pa that she was sick. I lied to her that I would._

_Derek took me out for drinks after, celebrating with me before I fought with Henley. He says I should have brought her along. He just wants to fuck her._

_Daniel._

_**14 February 2010** _

_Happy Valentine’s Day. I spent it with Ma, asking if she wanted to see my show today. She was ecstatic and seemed like she loved it, especially when the building lit up with her card. There was this one girl who was making eyes at me, and I gave her my number for tomorrow. Henley didn’t look amused._

_Ma talked about visiting Jessie in the hospital, saying that we should bring roses, because it as Valentines. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that Jessie was gone, so I just took the flowers to her grave._

_I find myself drawing more._

_Daniel._

There was a full page filled with doodles of flowers and card decks. Henley traces the outline of a rose with her finger, mesmerised with the beauty someone so prickly like her Danny could make.

_**21 February 2010**_

_Happy birthday Jason._

_Daniel._

_**7 March 2010** _

_Ma wanted to go out and celebrate Jessie’s birthday, at the hospital. I told her we couldn’t. Seeing her break down crying was worse than seeing her do it the first time._

_Henley and I are fighting more, that Derek seriously thinks that we’re dating. I’d tell him to fuck off but I need friends. I contact Rebecca if she’s interested in an opening soon._

_Daniel._

_**25 June 2010** _

_Henley left._

_Rebecca starts tomorrow._

_Daniel._

“Oh Danny . . .” Henley breaths, her eyes brimming with tears. She takes a shuddering breath and hands Merrit the journal, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

Rubbing the small of her back, Merrit stays silent. He knew that before she left Daniel to become her own show, they had fought, and that had already settled unevenly in Henley. But finding out that during those months of fighting, he had been keeping something this heavy from her . . . Merrit could only imagine the guilt Henley has.

“Why are you guys in Daniel’s room?” Jack asks, poking his head through the door. He softens the moment he sees Henley crying, rushing to her side, eyes wide in worry. “Hey, are you okay?”

Henley nods and passes him the journal, gesturing for Merrit to explain. He does. “I found Daniel’s journal. It’s got some pretty heavy stuff in there; you’ve been warned, kid.”

Frowning, Jack flips and starts reading, admittingly curious about the life of his hero.

_**27 November 2009** _

_I introduced Henley to Ma during thanksgiving. It was the first time I’ve had an assistant for more than a year, and Ma wanted me to bring a guest. She asked if she was my girlfriend and then proceeded to ask why she wasn’t my girlfriend. In front of Henley._

_Derek contacted me yesterday, asking if we could meet up. He said that with the amount of shows I’d been doing, that I could actually make my living from Magic. Of course I want to, but it’s stupid to just quit my job at the store- not when Jill said I might get a promotion. Eh, I might take him up on that. He wants to meet next week and discuss it._

_This has been one of the better weeks in years._

_Daniel._

“Wait so you guys just broke in and started reading?” Jack asks, feeling queasy about reading an entry.

“Kid, there is no time to explain. Just read.” Merrit sighs, pulling the journal so the three of them could read.

 

_**29 October 2010** _

_Rebecca’s been a pain in my ass. Derek thinks I should get rid of her and go solo. That’s an idea._

_Daniel._

_**2 November 2010** _

_Solo has it’s perks. Like for one more girls seem to gravitate toward me than guys, which is what I want I suppose. I hooked up with this blonde, Stacy, and Derek says that my future begins now._

_Daniel._

_**4 November 2010** _

_I managed to get another one today. Derek had to leave for Florida to see his parents, so he couldn’t get me that free drink he owes me._

_Daniel._

_**19 November 2010** _

_I found Henley’s solo website. She seems to be doing good, even though there are some things in her performances that could be improved. I left a few tips anonymously._

_Maybe I should get a website._

_Daniel._

_**25 December 2010** _

_I spent Christmas with Ma in her apartment. The doctors think that she should move to this facility, so I told her that and she flipped. Fuck. I mean, she even got presents for Jason. He died six years ago, and she still bought him a Wii._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

_Daniel._

“I’m not sure how I feel about reading this. I mean, this is pretty private stuff.” Jack interrupts again, making an attempt to close the book, which Merrit growls at.

Jack gazes at Henley, hoping that she would back him up on this. But her eyes are focussed, determined to know more that Jack knows he’s on his own. “Guys! This isn’t even stuff like what his favourite colour is or what his childhood pet was!”

“We told each other the good and bad.” Henley says softly, raising her eyes to Jack’s. “Besides, I already feel horrible for fighting with him while he went through all this.”

“Yeah, Jack.” Merrit smiles triumphantly. “Let’s read.”

Jack pulls the journal away from the duo, swallowing nervously. “Guys, this is seriously none of our business! I didn’t tell you guys why I ran from my foster parents! Henley, you don’t talk about why you always wear your gloves. Or you, Merrit, as to why you don’t ever want to talk about your brother.”

His claims struck Henley and Merrit, their eyes meeting in a fleeting conversation. _He’s right, isn’t he? Yeah, he is._

The three of them pause for a moment, watching each other as the question _What to do now?_ settled in. Upon their silence, they hear the door open, and begin to panic. Jack runs forward to hand over the journal to Merrit, who send it flying on the bed, slapping the pillows in place.

Henley ushers her boys out, doing her best to close the door quietly. They rush out of the corridor leading to the rooms just as Daniel enters, arms full with groceries. He stares at them with narrowed eyes, shifting from Henley to Jack to Merrit.

“What are you guys doing?”

Henley and Jack glance at each other, panicking for a second before Merrit steps forward with his cocksure grin. He places a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and winks. “If we told you we’d have to kill you.”

Scoffing, Daniel rolls his eyes and turns away, moving to the kitchen to put away the cup noodles and other instant foods he bought at the store downtown. Merrit checks that Daniel isn’t looking and gives the other two magicians thumbs up, snickering softly.

They don’t ask Daniel personal questions anymore.


End file.
